1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to high definition (HD) video wireless transmission, and, more particularly to systems and methods that can schedule and partition the data packet of high definition video in a media access control (MAC) layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with standard definition video, high definition video is a higher resolution video, such as 1280×720 pixel or 1920×1080 pixel. A high definition video wireless transmission is used to display a high definition digital video disc (HD DVD), blue-ray disc (BD), high definition internet protocol television (HD IPTV) set-top box, or high definition movie projection. A high definition video wireless transmission resolves the problems of a traditional wire transmission apparatus, such as lack of motion, an expensive high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) transmission line and inability to support many users.
At present, the proportion of high definition television use in homes has increased more and more. A plurality of users can watch high definition video in different high definition televisions at the same time and mitigate the problem of configuring the high definition multimedia interface transmission line via a high definition internet protocol television set-top box. FIG. 1 is schematic diagram illustrating a communication model 100 at home. The communication model 100 comprises a plurality of high definition televisions 102 and a wireless high definition internet protocol television set-top box 104. The wireless high definition internet protocol television set-top box 104 can transmit high definition video to each of the plurality of high definition televisions 102 respectively by using all kinds of video frame formats such as non-compressed data or compressed data formats, and different antenna technologies such as a single input single output (SISO) or multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna technology, and different compression methods such as JPEG2000 or MPEG methods.
For a high definition video wireless transmission, the packet error and the arrival time of every video frame at the receiving end (high definition television 102) will affect viewing quality. Finite frequency bandwidth may affect the frame error rate and the arrival time of every video frame in a receiving end (high definition television 102). The conventional high definition video wireless transmission method uses a restricted packet error rate method and an optimum throughput method to process high definition video wireless transmission. For the restricted packet error rate method, the payload length of packets is shortened to decrease the packet error rate (e.g. the packet error rate is restricted to below 10−2). But, adding the overhead information leads to more time required for transmission. For the optimum throughput method, because high definition video wireless transmission requires high data transmission rates, the payload length of packets is increased to increase the effective throughput at the same time. Although the average transmission time is the shortest transmission time in the optimum throughput method, the increased payload length of packets results in increased packet error rates.